capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Star Gladiator - Episode 1: Final Crusade
thumb|300px|right|Intro Star Gladiator was Capcom's first attempt at an arcade 3D fighting game, which was well received by many Capcom fighting fans as several cast members bore some resemblance to the characters of Star Wars. The System 11 hardware this game ran on allowed an easy home translation to the PlayStation, and it received a better, widespread reception there. Still, Star Gladiator was hardly the smash hit Capcom may have hoped for, and their future forays into the 3D fighting genre (Rival Schools, Street Fighter EX franchise) seldom fared much better. Eventually, the game was released for PlayStation in November 1996 and followed by a sequel, Plasma Sword, which was only ported to the Sega Dreamcast despite much speculation of a PlayStation conversion. Characters * Hayato * June * Gamof * Gore * Bilstein * Blood * Saturn - This alien is somewhat the comic relief in the group, with a clown-like attitude and a perennial ten-mile-wide smile on his face. He is from a far off galaxy who came to Earth to do research, but his love of street performing got the better of him, and he ended up mastering the Yo-Yo, and even making a weapon out of it. He grows to love the Earth and it's people, so joins Star Gladiator to help them out. * Gerelt - A forced ally of Bilstein, who implanted a bomb in him, forcing him to commit horrible crimes against mankind. All that Gerelt wants is to be free to return to his family. * Vector - A killer robot, whose only directive is to seek and destroy every single human being. * Rimgal - June's father, turned into a dinosaur after Bilstein experimented on him. He fights to try and control his transformation. However, he ultimately fails and, fearing his primal instincts will overtake his human sensitivity and end up having him kill his daughter, he kills himself. He is the only character (besides Kappah) not to return in Plasma Sword. * Zelkin - Comes from the planet Klondike, and fights alongside Bilstein because of his hatred of humans, who nearly destroyed his humanoid bird race in war. He also is an old acquaintance of Hayato. * Kappah - (Secret Character) - Comes from planet Kappa. He has a belligerent nature that leads him to join Bilstein, who in turn promises to defend his home planet. Story In the year 2348, humans have been exploring space for the past four centuries, and have established contact with various alien civilizations. People now emigrate from one planet to another, and life is generally good. In steps Edward Bilstein. A Nobel prize-winning physicist, he uncovers the secret to humanity's "sixth sense," and discovers how to use it as an energy source he calls, "Plasma Power." After failed attempts to coerce other Plasma fighters to join him in taking over Earth, Dr. Bilstein is captured by authorities and imprisoned in a satellite orbiting planet Zeta. Six years later, Bilstein has built himself a powerful cyborg body, and has managed to escape from his cell, gathering a cadre of Plasma mercenaries at his side. After making quick work of Zeta's defenses, Bilstein again sets his eyes on Earth. A panicked Earth Federation has only one recourse: to find people who could utilize the Plasma weapons against their own creator in a last, desperate hope to stop the mad genius before he can invade Earth with his nascent Fourth Empire. Gallery Image:StarGladSaturn.png|''Saturn'' Image:StarGladGerelt.png|''Gerelt'' Image:StarGladVector.png|''Vector'' Image:StarGladRimgal.png|''Rimgal'' Image:StarGladZelkin.png|''Zelkin'' Box Art Image:StarGladJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:StarGladCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:StarGladEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:StarGladGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:StarGladStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games